


Slash Game 2

by Cryllia



Series: Slash Game Madness [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Other, Sex Doll, Slash, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash Game!</p>
<p> pick a cool-headed/rational character<br/>Theme: *Angsty Breakups*<br/>Character: *A sex doll in the image of Donald Trump</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Game 2

"I'm sorry, Donny.  I have multiple incredibly hot sorceresses waiting for me to bang them.  Its over."  The Witcher's voice was dead.   
The doll said nothing.   
"I'm going now."  Geralt added as he picked up his two swords and slung them on his back.   
The doll said nothing.   
"Bye."  The Witcher left the shack where the two had been staying.   
The doll said nothing. _  
_ The doll deflated.


End file.
